For the Love of Steak
by RubyLakim
Summary: She was in front of him now, her face sporting a grin. "Treat me to steak." "You don't have to say it twice," he scratched the back of his head. Chie Satonaka was not girlfriend material in Yosuke Hanamura's point of view, at least that was what he convinced himself.


**For the love of Steak**

_This is my first story. Been such a long while since I started on it but I only finished it yesterday. Hope you will enjoy this one! _

_I forgot about the disclaimer! -_-"_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ **Persona 4 and its characters does not belong to the author.**_

* * *

><p>"Yosuke, treat me to steak!" Chie Satonaka shouted from all the way down the street of the Central Shopping District.<p>

The aforementioned lad flinched before turning back to face the kung-fu loving damsel, dreading the lessening space between them as she skipped his way.

To see her at a time like this, he could not believe it. Was she not supposed to be at Yukiko's since it was a weekend? Then again, it could be another busy day for the heiress-to-be of the Amagi Inn so Yukiko could not spend the time with her.

She was in front of him now, her face sporting a grin. "Treat me to steak."

"You don't have to say it twice," he scratched the back of his head.

Refusing her would lead to a fruitless outcome. He could argue with her about it but it would result in a draw. Always. She was too stubborn to even hear his reasoning and likewise, he was the same when it came to her. He sighed out loud. There went his monthly savings for that latest album by _Linkin Park_ he saw on display in Tanaka's Amazing Commodities.

"Treat me to steak."

"I know, woman."

Yosuke had no choice but to drag himself to Souzai Daigaku with the brunette following closely from behind.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Trial of the Dragon." Right. He forgot he broke her favourite disc in half.

He had not been able to compensate and buy her a new one. Her freaking disc had to be an original and original discs were too pricey even for a city lad such as himself. He wondered how she even got her hands on it in the first place.

He sat begrudgingly across from her, his brown orbs skimming through the order posted on the stand. He gave up before he finished looking through all of the orders. "I'll have whatever you'll have."

Chie raised her eyebrows and gave him an incredulous look. He raised his own eyebrow in return. She waved it off and called out to the owner, ordering two beef stakes.

"Beef stakes _again_?"

"Hey, no complaining. You're the one who said you'll have whatever I'll have," she mocked him with an imitation of his disapproving tone when she sounded the last part.

"I swear it's not normal for a girl to be eating beef as much as you do." He made exaggerated hand gestures at her. "I mean, you eat _way_ more than I do."

"Hey, I don't care about _your _point."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Yeah, right. It was obvious she cared about her femininity.

Their order came seconds later, two sizzling plates of juicy beef steaks in front of them but Yosuke's eyes were focused on her figure instead. She did not have to worry about that though, her femininity. She was afraid of skinny-legged bugs, rendered weak when it came to thunderstorms and had the lower hand when attacked all at once by shadows even though she put up a strong front.

She was zealous, fervent and could disappear just like that when taken eyes off of her even for a minute. Not to mention that time when she blindly rushed inside Yukiko's Castle_. _It worried him senseless. He found himself looking out for her ever since, even without her knowledge.

A snap of her fingers woke him from his trance.

"Yosuke," she leaned in to look at him, her round hazelnut orbs staring at his. "What's wrong? You've been out of it lately."

She was right. He shook his head. What was wrong with him? Did he actually consider _her _being feminine? Did he actually consider her whole being? Chie Satonaka was not girlfriend material in Yosuke Hanamura's point of view. He tried his best to shoot his trademark grin at her to shake off the questionable tension. He did not mean to get too thoughtful about her. It was very unlike him. She was Chie, for crying out loud!

"Just had stuff to think about," Yosuke made a move to separate his chopsticks apart. "Well, aren't you going to dig in?"

She kicked him in the shin under the table. "You don't have to tell me."

He rolled his eyes at her before smiling playfully. She flashed a broad grin in return. Now, that was the boy who broke her Trial of the Dragon_. _He was finally coming back to his senses. They enjoyed the food in front of them while they were still hot and sizzling with Chie delightfully digging in without minding the heat. As for Yosuke, he had to stop in between to let the inside cool down a little.

While waiting, he let his eyes wander at her form. She care freely ate, halting for a moment to chew the juicy delicacy. She was too indulged to realise the bits of meat on the corner of her lips or the fact that his eyes were on her. His mouth formed her name before he could stop himself, "Chie."

She lifted her head to face him, "Hmm?"

He brushed his fingers against her lips in hopes of getting the bits off her lips. Or so he thought. Instead of focusing on the task at hand, his thoughts were occupied with how soft and tender her lips were. He abruptly retracted his hands when he realised what he just did. "You've got... bits of them there. I just wanted to get rid of them. You look very unladylike with them and you don't want that, right?"

Shoot. What was he babbling about? That would no doubt hit the bulls eye. She would definitely stand up, kick him in the gut and leave him gawking at himself. That was the best case scenario. Worst was she would stand up and leave and never talk to him again. For Yosuke, never talking to her again was hell on Earth. He preferred being kick in the gut.

She really did stand up with noticeable force exerted by her hands on the table. It made him worried. It was his fault though. He was not supposed to say that even in his flustered state. He readied himself for the blow or for the beginning of the worst silent treatment of his life but it never came.

He instead found himself hauled by his collar and crashed against her upper body, his lips meeting hers. Yosuke was at a lost in more ways than one. Her lips were on his.

Her. Lips. Were. Fudging. On. His. Lips.

It took him four seconds to comprehend that. He realised she was kissing him slowly and hesitantly, as if she did not know whether she was doing it the right way or not. Her lips clumsily pressed against his and he heard a barely audible whimper coming from the damsel in front of him. That was it.

Yosuke grabbed both her elbows and pulled her to him, responding her kiss with his hasty but passionate pace. At least he hoped it was passionate. Chie let out a muffled gasp and tighten her hold on his collar.

Her posture made him quizzed who was the dominant one in the contact. Chie parted her lips and Yosuke was about to insert his tongue when she abruptly broke the contact.

"N-not here..." It was adorable of her to be like this. Yosuke thought it was refreshing to see her act so embarrassed.

Suddenly he was his usual self again - as if weights were lifted from his shoulders, his eyes winking at hers. "So, you don't mind continuing this elsewhere, Miss Satonaka?"

Chie held the urge to kick his idiotic grin off of his handsome face. She admitted, Yosuke Hanamura had a fudging handsome face. She kept the thought to herself though. Telling that to the said lad would result in a barrage of pestering from him.

Instead, she settled for a kiss on his cheek that made his jaw hung open.

"There's your answer."

* * *

><p><em>I made the shop owner of Souzai Daigaku shut up the whole time so he would not interrupt their moment \o_


End file.
